transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzwing (TF2017)
Blitzwing from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The other Decepticons don't care much for Blitzwing. Oh, they can respect that he's an absolute terror on the battlefield, using his triple-changing ability to maximum effect. Few things are more destructive and demoralizing to an enemy force than a tank landing on your front line at Mach 2. Blitzwing changes forms rapidly in battle to keep his opponents off-balance at all times. And through it all, he's laughing like a madman, because frag it, it's just funny to him. What makes him such a pain to his teammates is that Blitzwing's sense of humor rivals even Skywarp's for brainless thuggery. He's an unlikable, blustering, loudmouthed jerk to everyone. The Decepticons as a group may be an unpleasant bunch, but Blitzwing takes the cake, platter, tablecloth, and has ground the table underfoot. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Blitzwing was one of the most feared and deadly killers on Cybertron, and a specific target in Operation: Volcano. He'd have been killed in a Wreckers ambush at the Imperial Amphitheatre if Megatron hadn't abruptly called most of the gang to Earth. |Target: 2005| Some time later, Megatron was teleported to Cybertron alongside Optimus Prime. Straxus, Blitzwing's commanding officer, came to see Megatron as a liability and sought to take control of his more powerful body. Blitzwing witnessed the mind-swapping process, unaware that it had gone awry upon its completion, leaving both Megatron and Straxus trapped within the same frame. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Octane were commissioned by Ratbat to investigate the loss of his priceless cargo that had arrived on Earth via a low-cost freighter, but hadn't checked in as scheduled. Upon making contact with the crashed ship's pilot, Blitzwing and his companions were infected with Scraplets, and began to slowly waste away. The Autobots Blaster and Goldbug came upon the site as well, and the Decepticons reveled at the chance at some destructive fun before their demise. Though Goldbug escaped, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Octane cornered Blaster |Crater Critters| and took him prisoner. The trio then made contact with Ratbat, and urged him to send a cure to their affliction. Instead, Ratbat decided to cut his losses and sent over the Throttlebots, armed with canisters of acid, to put a permanent and immediate end to the infection. Upon seeing the Autobots approaching, Blitzwing tried to attack them, only to find he was already too weak to do anything more than sit tight and wait for the inevitable. This never came to pass though, as Blaster's friends returned with a strange and wondrous chemical that acted as a cure for the deadly disease: water. Though Blaster, who had himself gotten infected in the interim, refused to be saved if it meant also sparing the life of his captors, Goldbug's hand was forced against his fellow Autobot's wishes when thousands of Scraplets combined into a monster; the Decepticons were the only ones present with enough firepower to stop it. After being doused in water, the Decepticons made short work of the remaining Scraplets, then quickly took off hauling Ratbat's cargo. |The Cure| After delivering the cargo to its intended destination, the Triple Changers linked up with Shockwave's Decepticons on Earth. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, he was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Blitzwing turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| On Shockwave's orders, Blitzwing went up on a mission to London alongside the Coneheads and Overbite to retrieve the remains of Megatron from the bottom of the River Thames. |Salvage| He was later part of a major offensive against the Autobots on the moon, when the crews of the Ark and Steelhaven all gathered together as one big target. Blitzwing's fortunes changed, however, when he came sword-to-sword with Grimlock — it seems the energo-sword is mightier than the electron scimitar. Blitzwing was left in two pieces on the lunar landscape, and one can only assume his fellow Decepticons collected his pieces before fleeing. |Totaled| He returned to the Decepticon island base as it was made over into a resort for human (shields). |The Flames of Boltax| Still smarting from his last fight, Blitzwing eagerly rushed into battle when an invasion alert sounded within the Decepticon base. This proved to be a false alarm, as the visitors were another group of Decepticons led by Scorponok. Blitzwing wound up fighting against them nonetheless, as Starscream manipulated the two Decepticon groups into fighting one another, culminating in a Decepticon Civil War between them. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Blitzwing is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 When Scourge and Cyclonus forced the Decepticons into an ill-advised assault on Autobase in 2007, Blitzwing was right there on the front lines, charging headlong into battle in his tank mode. He rushed towards Grapple, only to be met with heavy artillery in his advance. |The Legacy of Unicron| Somehow he survived that terrifying encounter, and was present at the second major Decepticon offensive of 2007, acting as one of Soundwave's sub-commanders to ready his "team" for combat. Things turned ugly, however, when the Quintesson Trident Attack Crafts ambushed the Decepticon on their way to Autobase. Amusingly enough, Blitzwing and his fellow Decepticons only survived because #Target: 2005Ultra Magnus and the Autobots came to their rescue against the Quintessons. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Dave Boat reprises his role as Blitzwing. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Blitzwing didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Because the latter reappears later, Blitzwing does not cleave Horri-Bull in half in Cold War's episode adaptation. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Triple Changers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons